One Cure
by 10wolves
Summary: *Bang Bang* "What are you doing Luffy?" "Eating!" "Why are you eating while we're surrounded by zombies?" "... We are?"


This is Modern yet still weird like One Piece.

Example: Chopper will still a cute reindeer.

Example: No Devil Fruits.

So all character will look the same, even the weirdest of them but no powers will come from devil fruit. Don't worry though, characters powers will come through in different way, well... except Luffy.

* * *

The Zombie Apocalypse.

People used to have a lot of theories as how it would happen.

Doctors finding the cure for cancer or some other unsolved decease, only for it to backfire.

An unknown organization experimenting on humans to create immortality or a perfect human soldier.

Necromancers gone wild.

Even it just happening with no clear explanation.

But... but this is a bit different.

* * *

"I wasn't really sure what that guy in the ally wanted, but he said he had a lot of food! I followed him to this weird looking lab place, then..."

* * *

"Oi lizard bat, where are we going?"

"My name is Gekko Moriah, boy! Do not concern yourself with where you're going. You'll see soon enough. Kishishishishi!"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow Moriah. They entered a strange lab. It was full human-sized tubes and chemicals.

"Here, step into this tube."

The boy folded his arms over his chest, "Will I get food for this?"

"Yes, yes! Just get into the tube!"

He shrugged again and stepped into the tube, hearing it close behind him.

"Now just relax and breath in the fumes~" Moriah pressed a large red button, which released a strange purple gas into the tank. The boy raised an eyebrow and sniffed the gas. He immediately started coughing and fell to his knees as the gas filled the tube.

"H-hey! Let me out of here!"

"Kishishishishi!"

At this point, the tank was full of the gas and the boy could no longer be seen because of the thick amount of gas. The boy pressed his head to the glass as he was forced to take in more gas. Finally, Moriah was satisfied and stopped the gas flow and vacuumed it out.

"How are you feeling~? Any different?"

The boy slowly stood up, his eyes covered by his hat, "I... I..."

"Neh, did it work? Are you a zombie? Say something already!" Moriah was getting irritated with the boy.

"I... I...," he paused and raised his head slowly, "I... I feel fine actually."

"Ehhhhh!? Did my experiment fail?! How could this be! When I used my gas on these useless rats, it would take almost immediate effect! And what they bite would change in a matter of days! You must be more useless then rats... Get out of here..."

Moriah grew depressed at his apparent failure and turned away from the boy. The boy stepped out of the tube and stared at the pale long necked man.

"Where's that food you prom-" the boy gasped as he felt a shot of pain course through his body. He clutched his head as he fell to his knees once more. His eyes grew wide as his pupils left his eyes, leaving only white. Tan skin grew pale blue as the boy slowly stood back up and stared blankly at Moriah. Moriah was completely distracted by what he still thought was a failure. The boy slowly walked towards Moriah and grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you still doi-" Moriah turned and his eyes widened in shock. "Ahh! Wh-what the!? I-it worked...

Moriah tried to jump away but was too slow as his neck was bitten by the boy. He screamed out in pain as he tore himself away from the boy, causing a chunk of his flesh to be ripped from his body. Moriah toppled over and accidentally pressed that large red button. The boy chewed and swallowed the flesh. He tilted his head to the side and slowly walked closer to the terrified Moriah.

"No! Stay away! I'm n-not your food!" he screamed as he clinched at his neck.

The boy then stopped in his place. Unexpectedly, his eyes grew back their pupils and his tan returned. He looked around confused until his eyes landed on Moriah. He blinked several times then noticed Moriah was bleeding profusely.

"What happened to your neck and did you say food earlier?"

"You bit my neck, you bastard! You probably gave me the zombie virus!"

"Zombie virus?"

"Yes! That gas I released, it was a virus! The start for my zombie army! Kishish-," blood came out of his mouth as he coughed, "I... I don't to be s-some useless sack of dead flesh... I want to control it...! Y-you bas-bastard..." Moriah closed his eyes as more blood left his body. The boy reached out to help the man, but Moriah weakly slapped the hand away.

"...Get aw-away from m-me..."

The boy backed away and left the lab.

* * *

"Now here I am, locked in this circus cage... I locked myself in here with all this food so I wouldn't bite anyone. But I ate all the food... And it looks like it got worst, eh? I guess that Moriah guy and that gas got out of his lab and spread it around."

The woman, who was listen to the boy's story, just stared at him in shock.

"So you're telling me that you started this apocalypse...?"

"Eh? I guess I started it? I never thought of it that way..."

"HOW DO YOU NOT THINK OF IT THAT WAY!?"

"Shishishi~," the boy scratched his head, "Your name's Nami, right? I'm Luffy! Could you get me some meat? I'm so hungry!"

Nami's eye twitched, "I should kill you, not feed you!"

Saying that, she raised her pistol and pointed it at Luffy.

"No! Don't shoot!," Luffy stood up quickly, "I won't-"

*Bang Bang Bang*

Luffy fell over as the bullets went through his chest. His body went limp, yet his eyes were still wide.

"Huff huff... I think I killed him...," Nami walked closer to the cage and looked at Luffy's lifeless body.

She sighed in relief and turned to leave the abandoned circus, "Thank goodness that's over..."

"Oww! That really hurt! Why'd you do that!?"

Nami stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to see Luffy sitting up and glaring at her.

"How... how are you still alive?"

"Oh that? I'm a zombie man!"

"What does that even mean?"

"I can get shot anywhere except the head and still live and if I get too hungry, I'll start acting like them. So could you get me some food?"

"Uh... Sorry I really don't have anything except my tangerines. And no, you can't have them, if that's what you're thinking!"

Luffy frowned and listened to his stomach growl, "Neh, but Nami~!"

"NO! Anyway... how exactly did you figu-"

Nami was interrupted by the sounds of zombies moaning and groaning and getting closer and closer.

"Oh no... They must have heard my shots... Dammit, I only have two more bullets and my staff won't hold them off for long..."

Luffy's face went blank as he watched the zombies close in, "Let me out."

Nami turned her head and stared at him, "Let you out!? So you can make this situation worse!"

"... Would you rather be mauled to death by zombies or have a chance of surviving with me?"

Nami just stared at Luffy as he stood boldly. She nodded slowly, backed away from the cage a bit and shot the lock off. Luffy slowly walked out and cracked his knuckles as he glared at the zombies. Zombies weren't Luffy much attention as they crept closer to Nami. She pulled her staff of her back and stood her ground, even though she was shaking like a tree in the wind.

"What exactly are you go-"

Luffy started punching zombies left and right. Nami just sweatdropped as she watched. Surprisingly, all the punching and stomping was actually working and the crowd of undead was dwindling. Nami started to get a sense of safety as Luffy took out the zombies. Unfortunately, this false sense of security got her into some trouble as a couple of zombies grabbed her arm and leg. She screamed and swung her staff with all her strength, knocking off the head of the zombie on her arm. She stomped the head of the zombie on her ankle and ran towards Luffy.

"Luffy, we need to get out of here! They just keep coming..."

Luffy smiled at Nami as he kicked another undead into a circus truck, "You really think it's that dangerous?"

Nami punched him in the head, "OF COURSE IT IS, YOU IDOIT!"

"Oww! Ok ok!" he picked Nami up, placed her over his shoulder and ran.

After running through streets and infested houses, the two finally settled down in a house that wasn't full of flesh-eating monsters.

"Ugh... Did you really have to carry me all the way here? I could have ran."

"It's ok. I'm not tired at all!"

Nami raised an eyebrow as she stared at him, "You don't make any sense? How are you still so human if you're infected and how can you be so happy in a situation like this? You just make no sense..."

Luffy just smiled then heard his stomach growl, "Neeehhhhh~! I'm so hungry~," he frowned deeply and rubbed his stomach.

"Sigh... I know, I know, but I can't let you have my tangerines. They... they're important to me..."

Luffy sighed and stood up, "That's ok. I can just go out and- GAHHHHH!"

Nami jumped back, "What's wrong, Luffy!? Is it-"

Luffy fell to his knees and gripped his head as pain coursed through him. His pupils disappeared and he turned paler than a sheet of paper. He turned his dead eyes to Nami and started to crawl towards her. Nami quickly stood up and scrambled to pull out her gun. She pointed it at Luffy, but she couldn't bring herself to shoot.

"L-Luffy... Please, I don't want to do this... Please snap out of this..."

Luffy stood up and ended up back Nami into a corner.

"Luffy..."

...

...

...

*Bang*

* * *

This Zambeembo apocalypse happened because of the lovely playthoughs Two Best Friends and Sir Cry have made of The Last of Us and The Walking Dead: 400. Also, the fact Luffy can just push zombies into the ground with no problem, because he's that badass. I was like: "Ellie is a cure... Clementine is adorable... Lee and Joel are awesome... Luffy is all of these things... Truly he is the savior of the zombie apocalypse..."

**Oh shitlishious~ What shall happen next? O.O Will everyone die? Will Pacific Rim be the hypest shit? (The answer is yes) Will I sleep tonight? Will Megaman die at the end?! None of these questions will be answered next time!**


End file.
